happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hamster Heights
Hamster Heights is a fan-made episode of HTF, and is in season 107 Roles Starring * Hazelnut * Lumpy Featuring * Handy * Toothy Appearances * Cuddles Plot Hazelnut is preparing to ascend a high radio tower in a office building rooftop in order to fix it. He haves a safety rope and a parachute. Toothy and Handy watch as Hazelnut starts climbing, and Toothy is holding the rope, suddenly Lumpy the janitor violently opens the exit and takes Toothy and Handy's attention, because the rooftop is not to be cleaned. Meanwhile, Hazelnut ascends more and notices it's starting to rain but he's already too high for canceling the job. Hazelnut slips and since Toothy is distracted arguing with Lumpy, he is dragged by the rope leaving him with many scratches on his face but manages to stop the rope. Hazelnut is trying to stabilize but while he's swinging he hits the tower and a piece of it falls, luckily not hurting anybody. However he notices the tower is rusted and that he has to be careful if he doesn't want it to lose more pieces and fall apart. He finally reaches the antenna and tries to stretch his arm but a lightning bolt strikes the tower. Hazelnut had gloves and just falls, but Toothy was still holding the rope causing him to die almost instantly. Handy attempts to reach the rope and bites it, but he is lifted by the rope instead so Lumpy grabs Handy's legs and pulls way too hard, so his legs are ripped off and he's thrown away by the rope. As Hazelnut manages to grip to the tower again, Legless screaming flying Handy crashes against the tower getting cut and in multiple pieces, causing the tower to shake and start crumbling. Hazelnut tries to hold on and Lumpy is trying to hold the tower together in vain. Metallic parts start falling under Lumpy and he dodges some of them but a large pointy iron rod cuts through him like butter, entering through the mouth and he's somehow still alive. A bunch of small parts and screws fall on top of Cuddles who was just walking in the street, giving him bruises on the head. A shadow forms under him, then he looks up to see the antenna which squashes his head. Hazelnut gives up trying to reach the antenna and jumps off the tower, but his parachute malfunctions because of the rain. He is hit by various balconies to a pulp until he splatters in the ground unrecognizable and completely transformed into a pond of blood and fur. The camera comes back to the rooftop and focuses on Lumpy trying to roll away with the iron rod through him, but lightning strikes him and he explodes, leaving only his skeleton. It stops raining and the sun shines, and the iris closes on the sun. Deaths * Toothy is electrocuted. * Handy is cut in pieces by crashing against the tower after his legs are ripped off. * Cuddles' head is squished by the antenna. * Hazelnut is hit by various balconies while falling from the building and splatters in the ground. * Lumpy was impaled by a iron rod through his mouth and later on struck by lightning and explodes. Trivia * This is Hazelnut's debut, and also first death. Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in Need of Images